runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Character Of The Week!
Hey! Approved by Alice, Metal and I! Introducing character of the week. Here we will pick out our favorite characters from each week, we may choose personal characters and our friends. Week 1 Bruce Balboa's favorite character of this week is... '''Skull! '''Skull is my favorite character of the week. I like her fighting attitude and spirit(hey mist, does she have Indomintable will?) . C'mon I mean, she personally had not only 1 encounter with Sylar, but TWO! And, she keeps fighting for good no matter what. Shes also gone toe to toe with Shark man twice I believe, one encounter resulting in loss of flesh, which she healed from! Skull also is the paranormal(and slays them), some of you might not know I had a BIG interest in the paranormal when I was younger and wanted to be a paranormal investigator, and still have a big interests in it(not as much as when I was younger). Skull also posseses the mighty power of Super Speed! Although she goes 100mph Id trade that for most powers to be honest. Lateness to school goodbye! Id be the fastest person in my school, in the friggen world! I probrably woudn't use super speed for crime fighting I think but not for personal gain like money and stuff. Also I think super speed is better than teleportation in real life because teleportation can get ya fat if you teleport every where, unlike super speed in which you run all the time. Oh and Skull has a talking cat! I love cats, might be slightly creepy but I'd like a talking cat... thats not annoying =P. Skull's favorite color is black... mine too! Oh I kinda stated shes a paranormal slayer... so if I was small Id be glad she is taking down nightmares =P. Besides that even if she is beat up to pulp, she will try to help no matter what, even which her appearence which simulates a ganster or gothic. So yeah =P, shes awesome. Feed back(any of you can post stuff here =P: Post below your fave chars Alice Fyrenz's favorite character of this week is... Lewis Fredrikson! Yes, that intelligent fellow that lives in Falador. (or whatever the actual name for the city is in the roleplay. Who knows what Bruce calls it. X3) He is usually seen as a nerd to other characters, but he has proven very helpful in more than one occasion. To name two, learning about George and Claire and getting on the plane to save the heroes. He works at Alfredson Enterprise and is proving he is a valuable member to the company. He can push it a bit though as a possible criminal. For one thing, he is a hacker, but that has also proven bery useful to the heroes. He does get a bit nosey also, but that only makes things more interesting. All in all, a great guy to be friends with, but a bad guy to make enemies with. Week 2 Bruce Balboa's favorite character of this week is... Sylar! Sylar, or Grabriel Grey is truly becoming one of my favorite characters(that I own). Sylar isn't the villain who wants to dominate over the world or terrorize a city. He simply wants to be more special. Now the way of being special to him is obtaining more than one or two powers, but the way to obtain the power is by scalping you and inspecting your brain. After his guilt of killing Brian Davis(first victim, telekinetic) passed away, he truly became a serial killer and loves to play around with victims and daring opponents. As for now, his choice has shifted a bit, playing a bit of an anti hero at times. Another thing, his power is what I call powerful smart. Unlike Mason's ability which can absorb powers with connections near him that they have both shared, Sylar doesn't need to do that. His ability goes further, understanding a devices components and properties, he could understand Ace's inventions and easily replicate them with resources, this ability also detects weaknesses by understanding the person or structures weak parts. Plus he can understand powers and gains them, one secret is though, Sylar could understand powers through empathy, basically not needing to severe the top of his victims skulls, but Sylar prefers to kill for the fun of it. Sylar also owns telekinises, a HUGE AND USEFUL power, it is quite universal, having many capabilities. See a video here. Sylar can also sometimes over shadow other villains, such as Dylan(who is one of those villains that wants to take over the world). He also seems to have more strategic powers than actual offensive powers, only have 3 offensive powers and 6 defensive powers. Metal Elrond's favorite character of the week is... Khronos! Yes, that igneous ignoramus irritates my insatiable idolatry for him. he's big, and strong, and not to mention has four arms! he's a character I love to hate... but in a good way. Alice Fyrenz's favorite character of this week is... 445! Yes, Lewis's robotic velociraptor. Ever though he is a robot with a soul, he is still a very interesting and important character. He is a member of the newly made U.E.M.S.L.D. group and also fights crime and helps people. Even though he is a robot, 445 still has a soul, which means he has emotions; this makes him an even more likably character because he actually cares about what he is doing and is not just following some programmed command. Week 3! Week three needs an update! Metal Elrond's favorite character of the week is... Skull! Yes, she acts like a punk, but she has a heart of gold! She saved all those alien's on Dovox's ship, and saw them to safety! She hunts down demons and kills them dead! Truly, a force of good no-one can deny.